The Blood Dyed Tree
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A title of a story inspired me to do this. Maybe this title will inspire someone else. Hiei Yusuke and Kurama realize somthing about a friend. pam and joy approved


I read a title that said "Angst under a Sakura Tree" No Idea where from but I'm inspired to now write a fic...weird huh. It came to me and its proablly gonna be bad as its....11:36 at night...  
  
but hey that 5:15 story was written late and people liked that though it shocked me.  
  
oh well. well as you know i own nothing. not one dime. well...actully i own a KUWABARA AND YUSUKE MAKE OUT DOLLS!!  
  
wufei:Those stupid things you made....ugh....  
  
THERE NOT STUPID! well anway...read please!  
  
"Da*m. Da*m. Da*m." Yusuke Urameshi cursed with every step he took. He was in pain, and felt as if somthing with fire for teeth, had chewed him up.   
  
Hiei looked rather tweeked as well.  
  
His hair was soaping wet with his blood, from a bad blow to the head. Thanks to Kurama he was okay.   
  
Kurama also suffered several broken ribs and ripped muscles, but he walked on painfully.  
  
"Think that fool is still fighting?" Hiei said, harsher than normal.  
  
"Possiably."Kurama answered shortly.  
  
"If he is, he's on his own! Stupid Bas*ard." Yusuke growled.  
  
These three boys were in no good mood.  
  
They'd arrived here for a camping trip. And what happened?! A demon suprised attacked them!  
  
Kuwabara stayed outside the demons cave to fight the dozen of followers he had. Yusuke had given him a sallute, and he and the other two were off.  
  
Now an hour later, they truged out victorious, but royally pissed off. And if the weakest of their group was outside, just taking his sweet time well, THEY WERN'T HELPING! THEY WERE JUST GONNA WATCH!  
  
(Can you tell from the all caps they were reaaaaaaaalllly tweeked?)  
  
Outside they looked around. 12 bodies lay on the ground...all dead.   
  
But one.  
  
He was raggedly still breathing, he looked like he'd just been stabbed a few minutes ago.   
  
Kuwabara had obviously just barely one.  
  
As the demon finally died, the trio walked in the middle of the field looking for Kuwabara.  
  
"Where is he?" Yusuke growled. "I'm ready to get the f*ck outta here!"   
  
Hiei glared around looking for movement.  
  
Kurama sniffed the air.  
  
"I smell him this way!" He steadilly wallked for the only tree in the field, but by his jumbled steps, you could tell, the normally calm Kurama, was in just as a bad mood as his friends were.  
  
The three reached the tree and Yusuke angrilly marched around it.  
  
His face was set, he was ready to start yelling, and maybe even punch Kuwabara a few times, and yell some more. His eyes narrowed, his fists clenched, and jaw clmaped shut; Yusuke was out for blood.  
  
But all that changed when he saw Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama and Hiei's anger, from some unknown cause, had vanished as well.   
  
The three looked on, their hot tempers frozen.  
  
Yusuke fell to his knees.  
  
The left side of the tree which Kuwabara lay on was died red.   
  
As was the grass.  
  
The leaves.  
  
The flowers.  
  
The soil.  
  
The very air it self, all dyed with blood.  
  
Kuwabra was slumped up against the large roots of the tree, eyes closed as if he was in slumber, hair gell compleatly gone; thus allowing his curls to spill over his long face. His lips slightly parted, where a stream of blood, which was now dry, had once flowed.  
  
The wounds on Kuwabara where many, most small, but the one on his side, which was crudely bandaged with his shirt, proablly the worst.  
  
"Ku...Kuwa."Yusuke felt this horriable guilt swell within him. The tension in the air suggested Hiei and Kurama were feeling it too.  
  
Slowly Yusuke took his firends pale wrist, searching for a pulse.   
  
"Is he..."Hiei asked slowley, starring at Kuwabara.  
  
"No..."Yusuke laughed softly. He heaved a long sigh,"No I think..he...I hes...I think-"  
  
"Thaz my cat...get yer own..."Kuwabara mumbled and the trio burst out laughing. (Well not Hiei, but he was shaking his head and muttering with a tiny smile! Hey that counts as a laugh! ^_^)  
  
"He must have passed out from exhaustion!"Kurama said with a small sigh.  
  
He knelt down and pulled off the crude bandages to inspect the wound, and almost imeddiantly had grown plants that would aid in the healing process. He then tied the bandages back on and placed Kuwabara back against the tree.  
  
Hiei decided to sit with his friend as well.  
  
"Guys..."Yusuke said after a long silence."I...I came out here in a bad mood...and I...I blamed Kuwabara...I wanted an excuse just to...just to hurt him."Yusuke felt ashamed. This was the worst guilt he'd ever felt.  
  
"I did too."Kurama admitted looking down, Hiei nodded and gave a small "hmm"  
  
"What was wrong with us...?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We're demons...and when things get wrong we blow off steam by...well...fighting!" Kurama stated simply. "This demon ruined our day so once he was gone we were still angry and...we wanted some sort of peacce. "  
  
"Yeah well our Peace, almost made me slice off a "Piece" of the fool." Hiei snorted. His voice, dare I say, sounded...ashamed?!  
  
Yusuke looked at his friend. His best friend.  
  
"I've never watched him sleep before."  
  
Kurama looked at Yusuke and then at Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei smirked, "Hes not so ugly when he sleeps."  
  
Yusuke laughed, "Yeah,he should keep his hair down it nicer that way."  
  
Yusuke paused, "I forgot...as I stormed out here that he wasn't a demon. I forgot...that it must taks a lot of effort for him to fight...I keep teasing him about being weak, but now that I think about it...I think hes the strongest human in the world besides that old hag..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei let this all sink in. Then quite suddenly Hiei asked, "How long do Humans live?"   
  
"A hundred if their lucky..." Kurama replied.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara was no longer a teen. He was a man...and had a job. He had a home and kids, and a wife. Yusuke hadn't aged a bit, and he had always thought Kuwabara hadn't either.   
  
But now he wasn't sure....  
  
Yusuke leaned closer towards Kuwabara, and Kurama and Hiei watched curiously.   
  
Yusuke was now almost touching noses with Kuwabara, as he observed his face. Kuwabara had grown into his face, he'd grown a bit distinctive and handsome. Though he was older now, he still gelled up his bright orange hair.  
  
Yusuke felt an odd pain in his chest as he looked at Kuwabara. Kazuma Kuwabara was now 35.   
  
Kuwabara's hair was greying around the ears and neck, wrinkles where around his eyes, and he was going to need a shave in the moring for small orange stubs where on his face.  
  
Yusuke pulled away and realized next to Kuwabara, he still looked 14, he looked like he was old enough to be his son. Kuwabara was growing old without him, beacause of his demon blood running through his veins.  
  
Kuwabara would grow old without Yusuke and die as well, with out him.  
  
Yusuke turned sharply, and gave a small sob surprising the others. Kurama and Hiei leaned forward as well. After a long moment they both snapped back.They'd realized the same thing.  
  
Kurama looked down at his hands and Hiei looked away.  
  
After awhile Yusuke wiped his eyes dry and looked at his bestfriend.  
  
He picked him up and walked away, eventully the other two following.  
  
The three warriors walked away carring new burden in their hearts.   
  
Yusuke was doomed too watch his best friend die, Kurama was doomed to watch his friend die, and Hiei was doomed to watch one of the only humans he actully considered noble, die.  
  
The three walked away from the field and the tree.  
  
Leaving carefree days behind.  
  
*important epilouge like thing*  
  
i wrote this to kind ashout out to everyone kuwabara is the only huma of the group.  
  
everyones will outlive him.  
  
Yusuke being half demon will watch his friend fade away. He'll loose his bestfriend. Someone he cares for so greatly that he cried when he thought Kuwabara was murdered.   
  
Kurama may not be best of friends with Kuwabara but he gets along with him very well. I'm sure he would be upset as well. Kurama seems to have taken a shine too him, not as much as Hiei of Yusuke, but he seems to enjoy Kuwabara just as much as the others.  
  
Now Hiei. He will never ever admit to Kuwabara he like him till the day hes been dead for 40 years! ^_^() But he hints that he considers Kuwabara a noble asset to a race he sees as 'weak' When Kuwabara's gone hes back to sqaure one.  
  
well bai bai! 


End file.
